Why would you do that?
by sammiepop
Summary: Everyones been slapped right? No big deal? Well it is for Lily. When she gets hit in the face by James some very strange things start happening...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. I would like to warn you now this story is going to be a sad one. So will all of you sensitive readers please turn away now**

**Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry potter do you really think I would be writing fan fictions about it. I love you J.K.**

Lily's point of view

""

"What?" I moaned, yanking myself out of my warm, cosy bed. I stumbled around the room half asleep, not realising who was in there with me. "Ahem. Urm Lily-flower… you might want to put something decent on before you go into the common room…" Then I realised that JAMES POTTER WAS IN MY ROOM WHILE I WAS IN SHORT SHORTS! "GEEEEEEEEEEET !" I screamed whilst lunging for my wand. Potter got there first and grabbed it and started twirling it with his fingers. I hissed and sat on my bed, covering myself up with my duvet. "Give me my wand back _Potter_."

"Why?"

"Now!"

"Say 'please'"

"Please."

"Na-uh-uh-uh-uh. You need to _mean_ it."

"What in _hell _are you talking about you pathetic snivelling toerag?" Potter walked towards me, stowing my wand in his pocket. "What's it worth?"

That simple question got me flustered. I struggled to think of an answer as I felt my face flushing tomato red. I could see him standing there, grinning, enjoying the sight of me nervous. All of a sudden, anger flared up inside me. I _hated_ this _boy_ I hated him hated him hated him. So I lunged.

Reaching forward I slapped him across the face with one hand, whilst the other hand grabbed my wand from his pocket. As I sat back on the bed, triumphant, Potter looked shocked. I had never properly _hit_ him before. Well he deserved it, I reasoned with myself, but I saw the bright red mark n his face and sorta felt… sorry for him. I looked up again, intending to apologise but suddenly stopped at the look on his face.

His eyes, normally hazel, were black with fury, and he was leaning down and glaring at me. A muscle in his jaw was twitching and his fists were clenched, I could see him trying to keep them by his sides. This was so not normal. But then, I realised, that I had never seen him angry. Never. But all this seemed very extreme for a slap. I decided that the best option for the moment was to get away fast. However this was now not an option as he had me backed into a corner, in every sense of the word. Sat, hunched up into a ball on the floor in he corner of my dorm, James, no, Potter looked very scary indeed.

James's point of view

She slapped me! She bloody slapped me! Round the face! How dare she? Well I'll show her!

Lily's point of view

Looking down at my knees, I heard James shift above me. Looking up, I saw that he was even angrier than before. I tried to plead with him. "James… James… I… im sorry I slapped you. Really I am. don't be mad im sor-" The rest of my sentence was cut off when James suddenly knelt down and struck me across the cheek. My breath was knocked out of me and I fell to the side, crying and holding my face.

James's point of view

God im so angry so angry so angry… hey! Looking around I suddenly noticed I was looking at the wall on the corner of the girls dorm. Where did lily go? Looking down I saw her crying on the floor holding her cheek. What happened? Instinctively I dropped down and looked at lily and said "Lils are you alright?" As soon as I said it lily gave a small scream slid closer to the wall. What the hell? "Lily what happened?" At the sound of my voice she curled up as small as she could, hiding her face behind her hands. But through a gap in her fingers I could see a very red, very large mark on her cheek, the exact shape of my hand.

**So what do you think? I will try and update as quickly as possible. I have an idea for my next chapter but I really want to know if you have any suggestions? In case you were wondering where everyone else is they are at breakfast.**

**Thanks. ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter I would be the happiest girl alive ***_**sighs wistfully***_

James's point of view

What. Did. I. Do. I… I hit Lily! Why would I _do_ that? Is she okay? _Of course not you idiot! _Great the pessimistic voice in my head had started. _You made her cry! _I stood up._ Coward! You're going to leave her like this? So that Emmeline and Tonks can find you? _Oh. Right. Emmeline Vance and Nymphadora Tonks. Not the best people to mess with. Shuddering at the thought of what they might do to me if I left Lily like this, I knelt down and started to talk to her.

"Lily?" nothing. Didn't even move. "Lils? Hello?" Still nothing. Right third time lucky. "Lily im moving back okay? You can go now if you want." at this she stirred a little. Success! "Im going to go back a bit further okay? There's now _plenty_ of room to get out."

Lily's point of view

What am I doing? Why am I getting up? It's easier to just stay down here. Then I won't get hit again by… _him. _No. I decided. I would stay right here.

However my body was not communicating with my mind. I felt myself uncurling and standing up. Head down I peeked out of my eyelashes to see… _him _looking at me.

James's point of view

I watched from by the window as she uncurled herself and stood up. She had her head down and with her hair covering her face I couldn't see if she was looking at me or not. Then, taking a deep breath I stepped forward. "Lily flower?" Her head snapped up and I saw the damage that I had done.

There was a bright red hand mark on one of her beautiful pale cheeks. Her nose was bloody; I had hit it with the heel of my hand as I slapped her. And there was a lump on her head where she had fallen to the floor.

Lily's point of view

So…do I run? Will I be quick enough? He is 6 foot something so he's bound to be faster than me. I was still rambling to myself in my head when my decision was made for me.

P-P-he ran towards me with his arms out. This terrified the life out of me. So, I forgot that I was the slowest person ever, and fled through the door. "LILY!" I could hear him running towards me so I pushed myself even faster. Luckily, the common room door opened just as I got to it, so I dashed past a couple of confused first years. I could here him yelling for me in the background, but I carried on running, breath bursting, heart pounding, I made it out of the castle. He was on the steps. I ran to the lake, saw that he was

Gaining on me, and jumped.

**You like? Lovely bit of drama there for ya lovies. Do you have any suggestions on how this story should go? I have the next chapter ready so I should have another one up by tomorrow at the latest ****J**

**Oh yeah before I forget. Thanks to:**

**TheOneBehindItAll for reviewing, adding my story to story alert and favouriting my story. You get 3 smilies! J J J**

**Greenly-Toxic for adding my story to story alert. You get a smiley! J**

**smartypants023 for adding my story to story alert. You get a smiley! J**

**hpfan for reviewing. You get a special smiley for being my first reviewer! ****b(~_^)d (thumbs up!)**

**houquilter for adding my story to story alert. You get a smiley! ****J**

**And nika-lutz for favourting my story. You get a smiley! J**

**Thanks. J **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The day I own Harry Potter is the day hell freezes over. (Notice the quote hint hint)**

James's point of view

_A.N. This is going back to the chase at the end of chapter two, so you can see it how James sees it. __J_

She looked so vulnerable, weak. I didn't like seeing lily like that. It hurt. I wanted to comfort her, tell her I was sorry. I put on my Mr Comforter Face and slowly walked towards her. As soon as I stepped forward, Lily's face contorted in shock, and she fled out of the door. "LILY!" I yelled, causing people in the common room to turn around and stare. Who cares? I thought as I pushed past them roughly. Even with my 6 foot 2 frame I wouldn't be able to catch up with her at this pace, not with so big a head start. Aha! Nearly there, she would have trouble opening the common room door, she always does. But luck was against me as usual. The painting swung open just as lily reached it, revealing a pair of very confused first years. Lily pushed her way through them and turned right towards the grounds. I shoved the first years out of the way, making one of them topple over like a bowling pin. Why did I say that? Ive never even_ heard_ of bowling. Of course! It was something lily had said, when she was talking about her sisters 'accident' on her trampoline. Obviously it wasn't on purpose. Lily-flower would never do something like that! Apparently (well. What I heard from Remmy.) Lils was getting annoyed at something that 'Tuney' did and her temper broke. Oh well. From what I heard this 'Tuney' wasn't the nicest person in the world. While I had been thinking I had been running and I realised I had reached the steps. Squinting around in the sudden glare, I saw lily running for the lake. No this was not happening. She wasn't going to _jump in _was she?

Even as I ran forward my question was answered. My lily-flower stopped at the lake and turned around. When she saw me gaining on her, I saw her lips form the words 'don't hurt me.' And, with one last terrified look, she leapt off the edge.

**Hmmmm… what to do what to do… should I carry on the story now? Or make you wait for the next chapter… oh what the hell. Its only 2:01 in there morning, why not? Anyway, back in the world of Siriusness… J**

Lily's point of view

I saw him gaining on me and said the only words I could think of right now. "Don't hurt me." and with one, last look behind me, I turned around and jumped.

The water was a lot colder then I expected. After a few minutes of thrashing around I floated back up to the surface. That was when the real trouble started. My face paled as I realized something. I couldn't swim.

**Ooh im so evil! But you love me really! that's why you review so much (hint hint)**

**Thanks J**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ!**** Now that ive got your attention… ok I think some of you might have got the wrong idea about lily jumping in the lake. She wasn't trying to kill herself or anything, she was trying to get away from James, so she tried to swim away but remembered she couldn't swim. Ok? Got that? Good. ****J**

**Disclaimer: Why God why? Why does J.K Rowling own Harry potter and not me?**

**A.N. hi it's me again. I would just like to quickly to reply to a review. If not interested please just skip to the story.**

**Hi hpfan thanks for your review J your ideas are great! I am thinking of using both of your ideas for later chapters. Trust me; by the time im finished with him, he **_**will**_** be "bloody miserable"**

James's point of view

I stood by the side of the lake, waiting for lily to resurface. Luckily when she finally did, she didn't notice me standing on the bank, deliberating whether to go in or not. This was because of a rather peculiar look had come on her face.

It was nothing short of horrified. Her lips, now an interesting shade of blue, were gaping open in a comical 'O'. I frowned, confused. Why wasn't she swimming? A horrible thought came into my mind. What if she couldn't swim? No, no this was Lily Evans. The person who knew everything. Everything. Of course she could swim! It was like riding a broomstick. Simple.

Sirius's point of view

"WHERE IS PRONGS?"

"Padfoot. Im going to say this once and once only. I DON'T KNOW!"

"All right calm down Moony. I was only asking. Jees." Moony glared at me. "I know you've got PMS but seriously." I grinned at my own joke. Even Moony cracked a smile. "PMS? Honestly?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes Moony. Pre Moon Syndrome."

"Shut up! Not now! Especially here! Merlin! You idiot!" Moony stood up and started kicking his chair. "Shit shit shit!" Everyone was staring at him. He took a look around, then turned and fled out of the Great Hall. Then they all turned to me. "Nothing to see here people." I called waving my arms around. I looked towards the teacher table. Everyone was staring, nonplussed, apart from Dumbledore. He gave me a knowing look and mouthed "PMS" before jerking his head in Moony's direction. I grinned at him, then ran full tilt in the direction Moony had disappeared.

Remus's point of view

Idiot! Why did he have to say that in the bloody great hall? Why? Rrrggh! Bloody hell! Then I felt a strong arm grab my shoulder. "Moony! Wait!"

"What is it Sirius?" I said in a tone filled with anger. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to apologise for what I said earlier. Im sorry. I know you're…touchy about the subject and… HEY! What's Prongs doing?" I turned to see what Sirius was on about. What I saw shocked me. It really did.

James was standing by the black lake, hopping nervously from one foot to the other. I looked closer and saw that he was shaking his head and muttering. How odd. Then Sirius growled. What? I turned around again and saw that Padfoot's face was as black as thunder. He was looking at the black lake then all of a sudden ran towards it cursing as he went.

Sirius's point of view

Bloody hell! Why wasn't he going in after her? He's supposed to be so bloody great and all that! I ran towards the lake, shoving James out of the way, and dived in. The water was cold but I didn't care. Where was Lily-flower? Cursing under my breath I realised she had gone under. I took a deep breath, and dived.

Cold cold cold cold cold! Come on! Come on! Where are you Lily-flower? Aha! A flash of red! There! Under the rock! I pushed up, took another huge gulp of air, then dived again. Grabbing her arm, I pulled Lily-flower up and out of the water. I swam back to shore and dumped her on the grass. That's when I saw the state her face was in.

**Sorry if this is short but I have school tomorrow and im soooooo tired! But wasn't Sirius great? YAY! But just quickly, James wouldn't go in the lake because a) he couldn't swim and b) he has a serious phobia of deep water. Thank you to all the people who have reviewe etc but im soo tired that ill put your names down in the next chapter. Ok? Please don't be angry. This is Captain Sam signing off.**

**Thanks J**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. At all. Damn. **__**L**_

_**A.N. Ok I'd like to reply to a review again. Skip to the story if you're not interested please.**_

_**Hi again hpfan. Your becoming my regular reviewer aren't you! YAY! Ive got a friend! Sorry. I know. There must be something**_** he's afraid of. Im glad you do see! Though just out of interest, what do you think will happen next? I will tell you if you're right. HAHAHAHA im so evil! Aah the joys of writership! It's a word now. It must be nice knowing what's happening while everyone else is hanging on the edge. **

Sirius's point of view

That's when I saw the state her face was in.

There was a bright red hand mark on one of her cheeks. Her nose was bloody and there was a huge lump on her head. I stared in shock. Surely she couldn't have gotten that from being in the lake? Speaking of, why did she go in the lake if she couldn't swim? I looked up and glanced around. Moony was running towards me and Lily-flower, and Prongs was over by the trees, motionless, staring at his hands.

It didn't take long for me to put 2 and 2 together. And the answer wasn't pretty.

James's point of view

He knew. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew that id… yeh. Oh god I can't even say it. What the hell was I thinking? I I, I gotta get outta here. Unfortunately at that precise moment Moony decided to come and stick his nose in. "James what the hell happened here?"

"I was just about to ask the same question." Padfoot was suddenly stood right in front of me. "I saw the mark on her face Prongs, I know what you did." I stumbled backwards. "I don't know what you mean Sirius." I lied through my teeth. "Id never _dream_ of hurting Lily."

"Umm, speaking of Evans, what's she doing?" Moony interrupted, confused by what he was hearing. Me and Sirius turned to see that Lily-flower was rolling around on the grass. Her face was blue and her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head. I felt terrible knowing that I had caused it.

Lily's point of view

What's going on? Where am I? I can't see! I can't speak! I can't move! _Ok calm down. _Oh that's easy for you to say, stupid brain. _What's the last thing you remember?_ Erm… I don't know. I don't know!Oh Merlin I don't even know my own name! Um… Clara? Maisie? Ellie? No, no that doesn't seem right… Now. Back to the more important question, WHERE AM I? Everything's all black. Wait. I can't feel anything either. _Ok, rational side kicking in. _Thanks brain. _No problem… _Ugh, what's my name? That's really annoying… _ANYWAY! Back to the matter at hand… _Oh yeah. Right. I can't feel anything, see anything or hear anything. _Which means that you're not sitting down, lying down or standing up. So you must be… in water! _In water? Then how, dear brain, am I breathing? _Well, maybe your not. _What? Of course I am. _Are you sure? _…No. _Well there you go then. You don't know if you're breathing. Which probably means your not. _Then… If I'm not breathing… how am I alive? _I don't know. Merlin this is confusing._ Hey you're supposed to know! You're the brain! _Hey don't pin this on me! Im __**your**_ _brain after all. _Sorry, sorry. I just… im so confused. _I know, I know. Right, let's think about this. You're in water and your not breathing. What place do you know with a large body of water? _Umm… The black lake! _Well there you go then. You're in the Black lake. _Why would I be in the black lake? I can't swim. _Maybe you were pushed in? _By who? _**I **__don't know, you can't even remember your own name. _Hey shut up! That's not my fault! Just leave me alone! _Fine. But don't come crying to me when you feel scared and lonely like the baby you are. _

…

And then it was silent and I was left on my own. Why was I so bad tempered? Ugh, I feel so bad no- Hey! Something's grabbing me but I can't struggle, I cant move-

Im on solid ground! It feels like… grass or something similar to it anyway. I can hear voices. Who are they? It sounds like… boys. Yeah, definitely boys. And I think I can just about hear what they're saying…

(ok so now lily's thoughts are in italics, just thought id let y'all know)

"James what the hell happened here?"

… _James. Hmm… I like it. But what did happen here?_

"I was just about to ask the same question. I saw the mark on her face Prongs, I know what you did."

_Mark on my face? What mark on my face? _

"I don't know what you mean Sirius. Id never _dream_ of hurting Lily."

_Sirius. Lily. Lily. My name? My name is Lily? And Sirius too. Hmmm… I like it too. It sounds very… doggish somehow. Weird. _

"Umm, speaking of Evans, what's she doing?"

_And that's when I blacked out._

**Well? And I know what your going to say. Its been (insert amount of time here) since you've updated! How dare you? And im sorry I really am. But I promise you it wont happen again. What do you people think? Who's point of view should I do the next chapter in? Who wins? You decide.**

**And now a random poem/verse/song/thing I made up. Enjoy J**

**Never, will I, forget you.**

**Never, will I, remind you.**

**Of all the pain,**

**You put me through.**

**But never, will I, blame you.**


End file.
